If Only I Had A Happy Ending
by SpaztasticWolf
Summary: My life could have been a perfect fairy tale if only it had a happy ending." A bit of drabble on Kikyo and her life up to her original death. Written because the idea came to me and she's a fairly unexplored character. A tiny hint of InuxKikyo...


Hey everyone, I'm back and I've brought drabble. Yes, drabble… Why? … Well… why not?

This first one is (amazingly) about Kikyo. Wait! Before you hit that back arrow hear me out! I chose to write this for a couple of reasons. Firstly, Kikyo is a character (I think) that is rarely looked into, so I decided to try my hand at it. Second, the idea for a story based around an angsty ending/story popped into my head and I realized "Hey. That sounds like a Kikyo thing to me. –pause- -realization- Drat…." Third, as much as you may shun me for this, I actually have respect for Kikyo. My reasons are my own, and I will explain if someone asks me. I do not particularly love Kikyo, but I don't hate her either. I still prefer InuxKagome any day to InuxKikyo. This is my own opinion, and I'm sure there are people out there who disagree, but please don't flame me for it. We all have our own outlooks on things and no one can really say the other is wrong; opinions just don't work that way.

So, now that's out of the way (I wonder how many people will skip this or just flat out clicked back…?) I will go on with my bit of drabble. Enjoy!

* * *

Title: If Only It Was A Happy Ending

Character: Kikyo

Genre: Angst I suppose.

Summary: Kikyo takes on outlook on what is and what could have been.

Disclaimer: InuYasha? I own a hat, but nothing else.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My life could have been a perfect fairy tale…

…If only it had a happy ending.

I was the strong and well-liked miko of my village, always receiving compliments from the villagers when I was still young and in training.

"She'll be successful when she grows up."

"That one will be top of her rank."

Compliments always seemed to follow me where ever I went.

I trained hard and worked diligently, never once thinking about straying from the path I had chosen to follow. I was determined, determined to do my best and to help the lost souls of this time ravaged by strife. I learned quickly and it was soon obvious I had great potential, better than most. By the time I completed my training and became am honorary miko I was already well respected by my superiors. I was content.

It was one day, a few years later, I was called out into the cold, rainy night and laid my eyes upon my curse for the first time.

A group of strong, burly men dressed in leather armor kneeled respectfully before me in the muck and the damp. They were taijiya- I could tell almost instantly by their appearance and their weapons. Their leader, a young man- younger than I, approached me, holding something tightly in the palm of one gloved hand.

"Are you the miko they call Kikyo?" He had asked and I replied in the affirmative, asking why he sought me.

He opened his palm to me then and held it out so I could see what he carried. It was jewel, a beautiful jewel of a strange violet color, seeming to glow even in the darkness of that wet night. But despite its beauty I could feel evil coiling off of it in waves. It was tainted with the hatred and hunger of many demons and malicious men. I took a step back, weary of what this man possessed and what it could do.

"My father met his end slaying a demon who plagued the mountains and their surrounding villages." The young taijiya told me, "From its corpse fell this, the Shikon no Tama."

"Shikon no Tama?" I had repeated, curious. I had heard and read of it before, and I knew of what it could do. I was intrigued to find it before me now.

The man nodded and continued.

"We lack the power to purify it or to hold it our village safely." He had paused then, raising his eyes to mine. "I beseech you, miko-sama, will you take it from us and keep it in your safe keeping? We have heard of your power, and believe you to be able."

For a moment, I said nothing, pondering what I could do. Finally, in the middle of that accursed night, I gave the answer that would seal my fate and my death.

Under my care, the Shikon no Tama slowly lost its taint and became pure. But it came with a price. Countless demons sought it, and countless times I fought them away from myself and my village. The jewel brought danger in its wake, a danger I could not throw away.

Despite the misfortune it brought, I kept it as my duty and responsibility, though the thought of getting rid of it did cross my mind as the demon threats increased. It endangered my people, it endangered my little sister Kaede, and it endangered me. Though, to throw it away meant the world would be in danger, and I could not bring more fear and pain to that world. So I kept it.

As soon as I was certain it was nothing but a curse it seemed to prove me wrong. Through all of the strife it brought me, through all of the fear, it brought me a blessing.

It came in the form of an arrogant, rude, untrusting hanyou.

He had long, silver hair, and golden eyes that always seemed to mock me when we first met. Besides those strange characteristics, he had dog ears that protruded from the top of his skull as well as fangs and claws. And he was determined to kill me and take the burden I carried.

He tried again and again to take the Shikon no Tama, and each time I foiled his attempt. Some wonder why I didn't just kill him like I did with the other demons that came after the jewel, why I didn't just make it easier on myself. Truth is, I was never really sure what stayed my hand. After many weeks of repeating our odd routine, I finally called him down to sit with me.

I learned his name was InuYasha and he sought the jewel in order to become a full demon. Perhaps I should have ended his attempts there, but as I had realized, I could not.

As time went by we found ourselves growing closer and closer, and the trust between us ever increasing.

…I also found myself falling in love…

InuYasha was my protector, my knight you might say, my shining light in a time where everything seemed to be against me. He would never harm me, no matter how many times he said he would, he would always be my guardian. I had found happiness, found someone who made me feel whole. Never would he betray me.

He did.

At least, that's what I thought. I told him he could become human with the aid of the Shikon no Tama and, by doing so, my duty would be ended. He would become mortal, and I a normal woman. We could live our lives together. He agreed, and I eagerly awaited the day we had determined we would meet. I prepared the jewel the night before, cleansing it of its final impurities. Everything seemed perfect, but that perfection was just a fleeting hope.

I brought the jewel to the spot we agreed we would meet and waited. That's when it happened. I didn't sense anything, didn't hear anything, my mind was too clouded with the thought of him and the life that was almost mine, almost ours.

Suddenly, claws dug into my shoulder and I fell, eyes wide and mouth agape, as pain set my veins afire. The Shikon no Tama slipped from my grasp and fell, mere inches from my fingertips. I reached for it, and a foot came down upon my wrist. Then a clawed hand I knew so well scooped up the jewel, taking it away from me. I followed that hand up to a face, praying it was all an illusion or I had mistaken the hand for someone else's. But it was him. InuYasha. A sneer sat on his face as he stared down at me, his golden eyes triumphant and mocking as he taunted me. He thanked me, told me I was a fool for thinking we could be happy together, that he had no intention of using the jewel to become mortal. Then he departed, and my heart burned with rage and hatred as it split in two.

I hunted him, my hand suddenly freed by my agony and my despair. No longer did I hold back, and my arrow found his heart, pinning him fast to a tree. As the man I had loved passed before my eyes I spoke my final words, leaving instructions for my own burial. I had no time left in this world, and I went gladly hoping it would steal the searing ache in my chest. And so I followed InuYasha. The curse I had accepted devoured by the same flames which ate away my body. My duty never found an end.

My life had been perfect, content, happy. Everything was well.

Then a curse in the form of a small, beautiful jewel found me and the days of bliss became a fleeting memory.

I had no happy ending.

* * *

And so it ends. How was it? Thanks again for reading!

Sorry if parts were inaccurate x.x Please let me know if I made a mistake. I plan on posting more little drabble things, but maybe that will never happen. I mean, look at the gap between this story and my last one! _

So for those of you who can't believe I wrote that (I count myself among you) and are slightly angry it was a bit of InuxKikyo, I'm working off and on on an InuYashaxKagome story! So, hopefully that will make up for it (whenever that gets finished…)

Thanks again!

-Wolfie

P.S. Here's a little dictionary just incase!

_Miko_- Priestess

_Taijiya_- Demon Slayer

_Hanyou_- Half demon

_Shikon no Tama_- The Jewel of Four Souls (The Shikon Jewel)


End file.
